


Meanwhile in Monaco

by scottmon3y



Category: Le Magasin des suicides | The Suicide Shop - Jean Teulé
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmon3y/pseuds/scottmon3y
Summary: Marilyn and Vincent react to Alan being sent to Monaco as punishment.





	Meanwhile in Monaco

Marilyn made sure not to wake her husband when she climbed out of bed. She squinted at the darkness, just barely able to make out a clear path. As she clumsily navigated the hallways the strange sounds echoing became distinct.

‘Is that... crying?’ 

She stopped at the kitchen’s entrance.

“Vincent?” 

Her brother sniffled loudly and tried to quiet himself. For a couple long seconds he stared up at her, but he couldn’t help himself. Marilyn plopped down next to her frantic sibling.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked. Vincent handed her a piece of crumpled paper. It was noticeably wet with what she assumed were tears.

‘That’s a little gross.’ she thought. 

“How could dad send Alan away?” Vincent asked. 

Marilyn suddenly recognized the ugly mess as one of their little brother’s drawings. When she looked closely she could make out herself, her parents, Vincent, and Alan himself. Ernest was even squished into the corner of the page. She’d never seen this one before.

“I mean, Monaco? What was he thinking!?” 

His sister frowned and held the drawing against her chest.

“I understand. I’m worried too...” she sighed. 

“It’s not fair. He was just trying to help - even - even if maybe he SHOULDN’T have been. But still! He’s just a little kid, he doesn’t know any better.” Marilyn cuddled up to him and ran her fingers through his messy hair. “And - and now our little brother will b-be blown into a thousand p-p-pieces!” he sobbed. 

“Don’t say such awful things!” 

“But it’s true!” 

Marilyn felt her own eyes stinging. She pushed the mental image away and pulled Vincent towards her. He buried his head in her lap.

“We don’t know that for sure. Sure, Alan’s... he’s... well, he’s not the type for that place -“

Vincent’s muffled cries became louder.

“- BUT Alan is more clever than he looks.  
I’m sure he’ll be just fine.” 

Vincent rolled over. 

“What if you’re wrong? What are we supposed to do if he’s gone?”

Marilyn stifled a whimper.

“Hey, just stop thinking like that already. I told you he’ll be okay.” She feigned laughter even as a couple tears escaped her. “Alan’s braver than both of us combined. If I know him he’s having a ball over there.”

Her brother sighed and reached towards her face. His bony fingers wiped away her tears, and she did the same for him.

“Sorry but I can’t help worrying. I miss him already.”

They embraced.

“I do too.” she whispered. 

It was unusually clear that night. Moonlight spilled through the window onto the fridge. She could see it over Vincent’s shoulder. Old drawings of Alan’s had mysteriously shown up all over it, all pinned by their mom’s favorite magnets.

“It’s only a few weeks. He’ll be just fine.”


End file.
